Welcome To The Circus
by twilightcity
Summary: The Joker escaped from Arkham six months ago, and has been in better form than ever. The people of Gotham can feel something in the wind and it smells like chaos. Rated M for violence, and some sexual content. Enjoy!
1. Freedom

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Joker of anything associated with the Batman. They are property of their respective creators and owners.**

**This not your typical Joker/OC story. There is no MollySue element, and it will not go the way you expect. It's rated M for a reason. Violence, mature content, and language. If you don't like it, don't read. But otherwise, welcome to the circus.**

**This story takes place about six months after TDK. The Joker made a miraculous escape from Arkham Asylum, and authorities have yet to figure out how he managed to do so. He has gone back to terrorizing Gotham, having no mercy upon those in his path. He has been robbing banks and ripping off what has come back of the mob in the six months they had to recollect during his absence. But something is in the air, and the people of Gotham can feel it. Fear runs rampant, the Joker thriving on it. Something big is about to happen. **

Stepping between the two seperate worlds, that of her apartment and of the wonderful world of Gotham's streets, was sweet relief.

It had been way too long since she'd walked down the alleyways of Gotham City. She missed the smell, a combination of rotting food and the herbs that the sweaty homeless smoked. Some may find such things hard to stomach, but not Marlye. To her, it was comforting.

Life in the Gotham County Jail had left Marlye more eager than ever to step out of her shabby apartment's door. It wasn't the best of places. Two bedrooms, one bath, a few couches, a fridge, and a bed. She thought she'd done pretty well for herself with only a week back in life.

Walking now, the sweet smells of the back alleys of Gotham back in her nostrils, she thinks back on that time. As much as the government believes that incarceration is the best rehabilitation for criminals, Marlye would strongly disagree. Her crime? Bank robbery. It had almost been too easy. The money had been in her hands, and she had left. She had made it so far, until the damned drunk driver had run her over before she had gotten away.

When she woke up, she was laying in a hospital bed. She had broken an arm and torn a muscle in her leg but other than that her doctors said it was lucky she had not suffered much more damage than she did. The only reason she wasn't dead was because the driver had moved their foot off the gas and lost enough speed to avoid sending Marlye flying across the pavement. After recovery she was immediately thrown into a jail cell in Commissioner Gordon's holding area.

* * *

_The benches in the cell were so cold, and she was getting thoroughly bored with the criminals milling around her. Not that she wasn't one herself, but some small part of herself thought that she was more cunning and sophisticated in her execution of her crimes. This was the only time she'd been caught, and it wouldn't even have been happened if it weren't for that stupid driver. It was the first time she'd ever wished someone had obeyed a law._

_And suddenly, the monotony of the criminal's humming voices was interrupted by Gordon's loud voice screaming at them all to get back from the cells._

_That's when she saw him. The Joker. He had been running rampant in the city for months, seemingly unable to catch. And here he was, in the grips of the police and being shoved into the same cell as her. It was like some kind of nightmare, something she had imagined but could never even convince herself that something that had proved to be so thoroughly maniacal could actually be real._

_"Don't you dare touch her, do you hear me?" Gordon yelled at the clown. The man simply chuckled and put his head back against the bars._

_For the first time in her life, Marlye felt a kind of fear. It rolled in her stomach, and buried beneath the fear a strange kind of excitement was mixed. Here he was, the Clown Prince of Crime, sitting across from her._

_She tried not to look at him, to provoke him into doing anything to her. She knew that he was dangerous, and that it would take him seconds to kill her even with his bare hands. By the time the excitement would be finished, the police would be too late to even save a scrap of her._

_But she looks anyway, stealing a quick glance. She finds that he is staring at her with interest. His eyes don't seem empty, but at the same time there is nothing behind him. It is almost like he is reading her like a book, perhaps more like a magazine that he had no interest in as his expression soon focused way from her. But as soon as she is about to open her mouth, Gordon comes back with his men, retrieving the Joker from the holding cell._

_"Come on, it's time for you and I to have a chat," Gordon said. But as they push him along, Marlye can't help but notice the Joker's backward glance over his shoulder at her, his tongue flicking quickly over his lower lip. And this time his eyes are not so empty._

* * *

She shivers, remembering the heat his gaze had caused her to feel. Marlye was not in the habit to be scared of anything, but the Joker seemed to bring out the emotion stronger than she had thought possible.

She keeps walking, keeping her head down. She was a good-looking girl, but nothing special. She was curvy, almost an hourglass shape. Her long brown hair was full and straight, reaching just below her chest. Her face had sharp features but was all the more appealing in it's seriousness.

But an explosion breaks through her reverie and she looks up to the sky she can see through the roofs of the buildings high above her. Burning pieces of building begin to fall around her as she runs to see what was happening.

Everyone else on the street was running away from the bank, trying to escape the flames and the men in clown masks running towards a huge armored truck. She has flashbacks to her crime. The same bank, the same procedure, only now the clowns were in her place. And standing at the burning, smoking exit that they had just blown in the wall of the bank was the Joker.

He was staring at her with that eerie look, as if he could see straight through her. He walks down the steps slowly, the permanent smile on his face somehow not reassuring. In this moment of clarity, Marlye realized just how thoroughly frightening every aspect of this man was. Sure, he was powerful enough to decide who lived and who died, but even his crooked gait as he hopped down the bank's steps towards her were terrifying. His purple coat flew out behind him in a gust of wind, the glint of a knife held easily, almost naturally, in his hand blinding her momentarily. And it seems that only seconds have passed, but she finds the cold blade of the knife in her mouth, pressing against the corner of her lips and threatening to cut into the flesh of her cheek.

"You seem familiar. Have I met you somewhere?" The words come from the Clown Prince's mouth with a slightly mocking tone, a hint of humor. And it's just after these words that Marlye feels a sharp blow to the head and everything goes black.

She soon wakes up and finds herself in her apartment, her head pounding. It doesn't take her long to remember what had happened and she raises a hand to her head to feel for any bumps. She is interrupted, however, by the card that had been folded into her fingers when she had been unconscious. On one side, a joker grins evilly at her. She flips it over, and finds a message written in black ink, stained over by powdery clown make-up. "I'll be seeing you soon."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I was inspired to write this, in great part, by Debronze and 4ofCups. I strongly suggest you look them up and read their stories. I've been fascinated with the Joker ever since I saw TDK. His psychology and habits have been fascinating to me, and having a creative side it has also made for a huge push to start writing again. Please rate and review. I know your all looking for more Joker, and I promise you he's coming! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. The Winds Are Changing

**Thank you for the two of you who sent me reviews! Reviews are greatly appreciated guys, so don't hesitate to drop me one!**

**To the forum of Why So Serious?, who the OC of this story is based after, I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**To 4ofCups, a huge inspiration for the drive behind this story and to stretch my creative limits to not only satisfy myself but to share it with other people whether they like it or not!**

* * *

The Joker's henchman began counting out the money on the worn table that was always reserved for occasions like this one. Ross was starting to get tired with the ritual, when he knew that in the end the monetary gain wouldn't matter to the Joker anyway. They would save some of it, spend the rest on necessary things like food and explosives. But why did it matter how much there was if they knew they had stolen ten huge bags worth of the mob's money? It seemed pretty obvious that it would keep them set for a while.

But no one questioned the boss. Second-guessing him was like asking for a gift-wrapped stabbing. So they did what they were told, whether it not it seemed like it made no sense at the time. Especially since it seemed like no one got out of the Joker's service alive. The ones who did what they were told however, lived longer then the ones who didn't.

The Joker, upon returning to the lair, had gone straight to his own room. There were no random giggles as there usually were, no sound of pacing footsteps, and no blare of the news reporting the latest deprived act in the back streets of Gotham. This could mean only one thing to the seasoned Joker henchman.

Boss was planning something.

* * *

As soon as Marlye's mind registered what the card meant she dropped it as if it had burned her. It lay on her comforter, grinning at her as if it knew that it frightened her.

After taking a few deep breaths to steady herself she picked up the card, holding it gingerly between her thumb and pointer finger, and walked into the bathroom. Grabbing a random lighter she had left lying on the vanity, she took it's flame to the card and threw it into the sink, watching the card's edges darken and curl in on itself.

With that done she went back to the kitchen, settling into the morning routine of throwing one of the cheap portable soup containers in the microwave. After hitting the start button, she rested her hip against the counter and stared out the window.

It was now in this moment of quiet that the fear really started to kick in.

How had the madman known where she lived? He had violated her space, a place that was supposed to be only for her? She had nowhere to hide. And she knew he would be back. He had promised her that.

When the microwave beeped, she decided that she wasn't so hungry anymore.

* * *

Across the city, Bruce Wayne stood on the balcony in his penthouse suite. The repairs on Wayne Manor hadn't yet been completed so Bruce was stuck living in the same city as the Joker.

He wouldn't fool himself. Part of him had always known that the Joker's stay in Arkham wasn't going to be permanent. The clown's words still circled in his head. "_Oh, you. You just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You are truly incorruptible, aren't you? Huh? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever._"

As much as he hated to admit it, there was truth in these words. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to kill the Joker. Perhaps he may need to if he begins the crime spree he had once been a leader of. But he couldn't kill him. He couldn't, because it went against everything he stood for.

Not that he stood for much now, in the eyes of the people of Gotham.

But the part that bothered him the most was the Joker's prediction. Were they destined to be at this forever? If that were the truth, then perhaps the Batman _would_ have to break his one rule. The game was too dangerous for the people of Gotham.

* * *

They were still counting, down to the last few stacks of bills on the table, when they heard the familiar creak of the Boss's door opening. All conversation between the henchman stopped, and their heads dropped to diligently pay attention to the task at hand.

The room was completely silent when the Joker entered. The only noises that could be heard were the whisks of paper against paper as the bills were swiftly counted out.

One henchman however, new to the crew was stupid enough to look up quickly at Boss when he came in. Ross clenched his jaw, silently hoping the Joker hadn't noticed the man not paying attention to what he should have been doing.

Ross couldn't blame the guy. Not everyone had the chance to look so closely at the mastermind behind all the terror that had swept across Gotham six months ago. But when the Joker wanted something done, it had to be done as quickly as possible.

Ross began to hold his breath when it became apparent the Joker was not in a good mood, and he _had_ noticed the guy.

"Ssssoooo…Larry, is it?" The sharp way Boss annunciated the "t" at the end of his sentence set all the henchman on edge. It conjured unpleasant images, the way his yellowed teeth bit off the last letter.

The green henchman's eyes widened behind his clown mask.

"Y-y-yes, sir," Larry stammered.

"Well, _Laaar_rry. Tell me, does it usually take you this long for you to count or is it just a slow day?" Boss sneers at Larry, and Ross hopes that there won't be as much of a mess as last time.

"I'm, I'm sorry, sir!" Larry squeaked out. "It won't happen again." He goes back to furiously counting through the bills, trying to finish his stack as quickly as possible.

The Joker, however, rolls his eyes and begins to walk towards him.

"Larry, would you like to see a magic trick?" Now, the signature grin appears on his face.

The newcomer is trapped. If he says yes, he can only imagine what kind of revenge the Joker might exact on him. If he says no? Well, that might be even worse. But before he can even open his mouth, the Joker is sweeping towards him.

Boss's hand slams a pack of cards down on the table, sending the other men scrambling to keep their stacks of money standing. His hand spreads the cards in a neat line, each slightly overlapping. He swings his hand out over the line of cards, displaying them Vanna White style.

"So look closely Larry, and don't pick just any card!" The Joker giggles, and then reins himself in as he waits for Larry to choose.

Larry leans in closer to examine the cards, taking heed of the Joker's words. All the others could see it coming as Boss put his hand on the back of Larry's head and slammed the henchman's face into the table. A yelp of pain came from the downed man, but no one rushed to his side. He just rolled on the floor, clutching his broken nose and bleeding all over the carpet.

"I've got an errand to run." He looks over at Larry for just a moment, and then back to the group. "You know what to do once that's all counted out. One of you, clean him up and do something about his nose. Blood stains are hard to get out." He was young, and didn't know the rules. Besides, there was so much more killing to come. The Joker wasn't about to waste his rage on something so easily hurt. "I'll be back soon." He giggles a little and turns to leave. "The winds are changing gentlemen!"


	3. Let The Games Begin

****

Sorry about the wait on this chapter! Lots of school stuff going on, you guys know how it is!

**Once again, a shout-out to the forum of Why So Serious? You guys have been so patient with me, and then started threatening me which kicked my rear into gear!**

**To ****Chanandaler Bong****, who's story "Joker's Wild" is good enough to keep even the most easily distracted reading!**

**And to Raiast, who's story "Stoned" is one of my biggest inspirations.**

The container of soup was growing cold in her hand. She couldn't remember actually eating any of it. Her apartment was dark except for the bluish glow in the news blaring from her TV.

No matter what channel she turned to, the Joker's face was leering at her. All the stations had been playing his early warning, broadcasted to all the major networks. They played it every few minutes, each station getting whichever specialist they could get their hands on to explain what the Joker was doing. And then it started playing again.

The clown's face was frighteningly close to the screen, a grating chuckle coming from his mouth. "_Hello Gotham! I'm back from my little uh…vacation._" His tone was comical, but his eyes were anything but laughing. "_The padded walls were nice and all, and the room service came at the same time every day, but I missed you all too much to stay!_" His trademark, manical laughter came through the TV's speakers. They squealed in protest at the sudden change in volume.

And it was then that his tone changed. He no longer sounded like a pal joking around with a friend he hasn't seen in a while. Now he sounded angry, dangerous. "_This city will still play by my rules. Starting, now._" And with one more evil laugh, the transmission cut off.

Marlye can still remember the first time he had declared his destruction a game. Six months ago, he had given everyone the chance to get out while they could (though he knew the mass panic and confusion would leave public transportation virtually unusable), but this time there was no choice. They were all pawns on his playing board. And this was no ordinary game of chess.

With this thought, the door of her apartment opened. Upon realizing who was standing her doorway, she lost her grip on the soup. It went crashing to the floor, the container rolling off to who knows where. And at that moment, Marlye didn't care.

"Leaving the door unlocked in a city like this? Seems a little uh…dangerous? Don't you think?" The Joker smiled as he walked towards her. Before she could think, he pulled a gun on her and pulled the trigger.

She wondered why death seemed so much like a groggy version of being in her apartment. The last thing she saw was a huge dart in her arm, and the Joker stooping over and leering in her face.

* * *

The Joker had left well over twenty minutes ago, and yet no one had dared to even breathe too loudly. Ross furiously counted his stacks of money, knowing that if it wasn't done by the time Boss got back he would end up like Larry.

As soon as he was finished, he went over to Larry. The downed henchman was rolling around, trying to keep his pain as quiet as possible. Ross had seen plenty of men come and go in the Joker's ranks but he actually felt sorry for this one. The others had been cocky or stupid. Larry was just new to the game.

"Here man, let me have a look at you," he said quietly as he pulled Larry's hand from his nose. It was a nasty break, but nothing Ross didn't think he could fix. That was his use in this crooked organization. He was the one to fix broken bones and stop up wounds.

He supposed that was why The Joker kept him around. He was useful.

"Can you walk if I help you?" Ross asked Larry, who nodded in reply. Ross put his arms under the man, and helped him walk to the room where he kept all his medical supplies. As Larry got comfortable on the table, Ross dug into his tools.

Once he had found everything he needed, he went over to Larry and began cleaning the blood from his face.

"You were lucky man," Ross said, carefully dabbing at the blood around his nose.

"Yeah, I know. I've heard the other guys telling stories about the guys who didn't get out so clean." Larry's voice sounded as if he had a bad cold, his broken nose making his words sound funny.

"This is gonna hurt, alright?" Ross grabbed Larry's nose and moved the two pieces of bone back together as quickly as he could. Thankfully, the break had been cleaner than he had guessed, and right about the fleshy cartilage at the bottom of the nose.

Larry's eyes watered and he let out a small yell of pain, but otherwise braved the resetting. Ross taped him up quickly and he was almost as good as new.

"We have to stick together now. We last longer that way," Ross said. Larry nodded in agreement and they both went back to finish counting the last of money before Boss got home. But before they could even begin, the door flew open with a huge crash and in walked the Joker.

* * *

Marlye opened her eyes, but the light hurt. She quickly closed them again, and listened to what was going on around her instead. A group of men were talking near her, and it sounded like it was about her.

She forced her eyes to stay open, even though the dirty fluorescents above hurt her eyes. The men talking were all wearing clown masks, and occasionally pointing a finger in her direction as their conversation continued.

She had actually promised herself that after this latest stint in jail she might actually take a break from a life of crime. It was a long shot, but it felt good to even think it.

But now it seemed she was going to be trapped by Gotham's worst nightmare.

Speaking of whom, the purple jacket turned, it's owner staring directly at Marlye. She was too tired and disoriented to make any noise, but her eyes screamed her fear.

He lowers himself down, balancing on the balls of his feet as he speaks to her.

"So…Marlye, is it?"

She nods as quickly as she can.

"So, Marlllllll-ye?" he growls, distorting her name. "How would you like to play some hide and seek with me and my men?"

Marlye was confused. Hide and Seek? With the Joker? If she weren't in this particular situation, she would have laughed out loud. But instead, she just looked at the madman, as if waiting for a cue for the correct answer.

"Hmmm?" The Joker was becoming impatient.

Marlye looked around at the room, and the men looking at the scene unfolding before them. Their masks hid their identities but she could see each man's eyes clearly. Some were staring at her with obvious lust, whether for her or for the hunt they were about to begin she wasn't sure. Some looked excited. And two of them looked sorry for her.

Sorry for her? Why would men in the Joker's employ feel compassion for a victim of their boss? The train of thought was abruptly cut off by the feel of cold steel on her arm.

She turned to see what was causing the sensation, and choked on her own spit when she saw the knife pressed into her flesh.

"You don't have a choice, anyway. But you better run and hide, because I'd hate to cut this pretty skin of yours!" He giggled, as if he had made a funny joke. But his eyes said he wouldn't mind hurting her at all.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far. I know a lot of it has been explanatory, but I felt it was necessary to lay the groundwork for this story._

_Now that Marlye is in the Joker's hideout, and everything is going in the Joker's favor, the ball will certainly start rolling._


	4. Introducing Anarchy

**I am in the habit of thanking my kind reviewers. Thank you to DreamLand156, OutcastToReality, SomeOtherPerson, Raiast, ****Kairai ate Eddlyn****, ****LeiathecrazyJedi****, Jokersgirl24, Chanandaler Bong, drawingfreak21, and takara410.**

**And now, on to the story!**

In Marlye's empty apartment, a slight ticking sound could be heard. Before anyone would have been able to figure out what is was, a loud boom echoed down the street and her apartment was engulfed in flame and ash.

* * *

The Joker's smile got larger as he poked her harshly with the knife.

"Ready?" The man kneeling next to her could hardly contain his insane giggling as he took the reins.

"1…"

Marlye finally got her legs underneath her and locked her eyes on the escape.

"2…"

The Joker's men tensed for the chase as their boss stood up.

"3!"

Marlye made a mad dash for the door, slamming into it in her haste to escape. It wasn't as if anyone had bothered to maintain it, and it was easy enough to go crashing through it. However, the other side of the door didn't contain freedom. Instead she found herself in a huge room, with dozens of doors to choose from.

She had no time to think it through. She ran to a staircase immediately to her left, stumbling up the carpeted incline. It was too dark to see anything around her, but the carpet underneath her feet was stained with something that looked peculiarly like blood. She heard the Joker's men behind her, at the bottom of the stairs. She increased her pace, desperate to find some way to escape.

"Marl, Marl, Marlllllye," she heard the Joker call loudly. "Don't you just _love_ Hide and Seek? There is something so thrilling about the chase!"

Call her crazy, but Marlye was not loving this game right now. If she made it out alive, she was never going to play Hide and Seek again.

The men yelled behind her, animalistic cries of hunger and excitement. She knew she had to think quickly as the men gained quickly on her.

She came to the end of the hallway, which wrapped around to the left. The place the Joker had chosen to haunt was huge, and Marlye was hoping to use it to her advantage. Using the last of her strength, she spun around the corner and found exactly what she was looking for. She sprinted into the room directly to the left and quietly as possible swept the door closed.

She didn't hear the telltale click of it's completed close, but she knew she didn't have time to fix it. The room she had chosen was full of dusty furniture. She spotted a desk, the left side of which was drawers, but the right side left a space usually used to sit in front of. Grabbing a tarp covering a disused couch, she threw it over the desk and crawled underneath. The normalcy of the tarp covering the furniture that was obviously never used was her betting chip. Hopefully, no one would guess she had crawled under there.

The henchmen came roaring around the corner, yelling obscene things they would do to Marlye should they catch her. In their frenzy, they kept running straight past her room.

Marlye breathed a sigh of relief. The yells echoed farther away in the direction she would have been going if she hadn't slipped into this room. The silence afforded her some time to think.

She could leave this room and try to find an exit back the way she had came. She could see how high the drop was from the window on the other side of the room. If that was too high she could take her chances running downstairs and out of a window down there.

But her thoughts were cut short by footsteps walking slowly around the corner.

Her breathing hitched and quieted, praying whoever it was wouldn't discover her hiding place. But the door to the room slowly creaked open. Footsteps stepped slowly and confidently across the dusty wooden floors. The tarp was long enough that she couldn't see exactly where the person was, nor who it was.

As ways to escape ran through her mind, purple-gloved fingers ran almost delicately over the edge of the tarp. They moved slowly along it, almost sensually. Marlye was momentarily stupefied at her reaction to those fingers. She wanted to reach out and touch them, imagine what they would feel like running down her back. As delicate as they had been, the tarp was ripped from the desk and the Joker's face was inches from Marlye's.

"Yes, there is something thrilling about the chase. But there is nothing like the catch."

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Don't worry you guys! This story is staying well out of the realm of Mary-Sue. I know exactly how it will continue, but the rest of you will have to wait to experience the singularly original relationship that is the Joker and Marlye. I do know there will be sexuality, so read on with that in mind!_

_When I began this fic, it was with the intention to write something that brought out the same emotions and atmosphere that so many of the great Dark Knight fanfics on here have brought out in me. I want to write an OC story in which everyone can find something they like. I want to steer away from the conventional ideas of an OC, and bring my own in. The relationship I think of between a man like the Joker and someone else is very complex, and unlike any normal one. I intend to keep Joker completely in character, and to write something you all will thoroughly enjoy!_


	5. Remembering Chaos

**This chapter is dedicated to Jokersgirl24, who is in the process of writing "Joker Discovers Fanfiction"! All of us at WSS definitely owe her one!**

The Batman stood off to the side, partly obscured by the shadows of what was left of the walls in the apartment. The Gotham Police Department picked through the rubble, searching for anything that was left behind. The only thing that had survived the blast was, of course, dozens of Joker cards. However, they had grown accustomed to the clown's trademark.

The bomb and leveled only one apartment on the entire floor, a miraculous thing. And yet Batman was confused. It was unlike the Joker to be so careful about the explosions he created. Usually, the more destruction the better. But only the walls of that one apartment had been torn down. Minor damage and injuries had occurred throughout the building as shockwaves caused things to fall but nothing else serious had occurred. GCPD had found no evidence that anyone had been inside the room at the time it had exploded.

Once most of the other policemen and technicians had left the scene, Jim Gordon quietly made his way over to the Batman. Ever since he had declared the Batman a dangerous vigilante, it seemed that Gordon and the Batman had been working even more closely. Once everyone left a scene, he consulted with the man he was supposed to be hunting.

"What do you suppose he's up to?" Jim asked the caped man.

"I'm not sure," the Batman allowed. "It's unlike him to be so calculated." Of course, he knew that the Joker was never predictable.

"I'll let you know when we have more leads on this," Gordon promised.

Without saying a word, the Batman disappeared.

* * *

The Joker's hand reached out and grabbed the neck of her shirt. He yanked her hard, pulling her out from her hiding place. He dragged her down the stairs, back to the room where the henchmen had been counting out money.

"Game over," he yelled menacingly.

It was, at this exact moment, that Marlye began to seriously consider the possibility that there was something wrong with her.

That could be the only explanation for how much she enjoyed letting her eyes rove over the thick planes of scar tissue on his face. It could be the only reason she was taken aback when his tongue swept snake-like across his lips.

"So, Marlye. Did you enjoy our uh..game?" He sat down in one of the chairs, the sound of the henchmen returning filling the room as he smirked at her.

* * *

It was 11:30 p.m. On the southside of Gotham City, several men in clown masks ran through an alleyway. One of the things about Gotham was that it never seemed to slow down. Even at the late hour, cars were moving along the streets, taxis were honking at each other, signs blared their message.

This also afforded their Boss unlimited oppurtunitues for chaos whenever the mood struck him.

They moved quickly from shadow to shadow, being careful not to be seen until the right time. At the edge of one of the alleyways they stopped and crouched into a dark shadow. Smartass, as they called him on missions, whipped out his laptop and set to work. Boss had been doing small jobs for too long. It was time to remind Gotham what chaos really was.


End file.
